This disclosure relates to a vaporized fuel processing apparatus for processing vaporized fuel, which has been vaporized in a fuel tank.
A canister is used for a conventional vaporized fuel processing apparatus. The canister is configured to adsorb gasoline vapor (vaporized fuel) vaporized in the fuel tank and to release and deliver the gasoline vapor to an internal combustion engine under a predetermined condition. The canister has a casing and an adsorbent filled in the casing. The casing has a tank port for receiving the gasoline vapor, a purge port for delivering the gasoline vapor, and an atmospheric port for communicating with the atmosphere. The adsorbent is made from, for example, activated carbon capable of adsorbing and desorbing the gasoline vapor.
In some cases, the casing of the vaporized fuel processing apparatus has a plurality of ribs around the casing as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-249752. These ribs are provided for improving grasp of the casing by hand and for improving the rigidity and/or the heat exchanging performance of the casing. However, when the casing has many ribs around the circumference of the casing, in some cases, the ribs surround an area on a surface of the circumference of the casing. When the casing is placed such that the surface faces upward, there is a possibility that a liquid such as water accumulates in the area surrounded by the ribs. Accordingly, there has been a need for an improved vaporized fuel processing apparatus.